Process engines that execute a process application can be deployed to a device. The process application was designed to behave in a particular manner, but for some unknown reason, the process application does not behave as expected. One possible solution is to simply replace the device, but such a solution may be impractical or costly, and does not solve the underlying problem associated with the process application.